Citrus
by Srt. Maga
Summary: HIATUS-Projeto Citrus é uma coletânea de fics yaoi,todas oneshots sem relação umas com as outras e nenhuma correndo o risco de continuação, terão casais diferentes e diversos gêneros sendo todas entre:shonen-ai, lemom e shota-con.aberta a sugestoes.
1. Prazer

_**Prazer**_

* * *

_**Disclaimer: **_Os personagens de Naruto não me pertencem, maaaaaaaaaas o Sasuke e o Itachi serão meeus, meeus, meeeus...Muamuamuamua..

* * *

**N/A:** Coletânea de oneshots yaoi. Contém Shounnen-ai, Lemon ou Shota-con, estejam avisados. Quem não se sente bem com esses tipos de gêneros, clicar no X ali em cima nunca matou ninguém!

# Naruto e Sasuke – Lemom

Sasuke era um aluno muito aplicado, por isso vivia estudando até tarde, e esse era um desses dias, passava da meia-noite quando ele finalmente tinha terminado a pesquisa. Ele recolheu suas coisas e se preparou para sair, mas deu de cara com Naruto na porta, quando Sasuke tentava passar pela direita ele se punha na frente, pela esquerda a mesma coisa, barrando sua passagem.

-Quer alguma coisa Naruto? – Sasuke perguntou com raiva

-Só uma – Respondeu o loiro enquanto jogava as coisas de Sasuke em cima de uma mesa e se virava para beijá-lo

-Naruto! Você está doido?

-Nunca estive melhor

Ele jogou Sasuke sobre uma das maiores mesas que havia na sala e subiu por cima dele, Sasuke estava branco, nunca tinha pensado que seu amigo pudesse fazer algo assim.

-Isso é errado Naruto – Sasuke exclamou enquanto o loiro sugava seu pescoço

Sasuke tentou jogar Naruto para longe, mas só conseguiu derruba-lo pra fora da mesa, quando tentou fugir Naruto o agarrou pelas costas e amarrou seus pulsos, jogando-o de volta na mesa. Sasuke estava imóvel, sabia o que ia acontecer, e se ficasse quieto seria menos doloroso.

Naruto o admirava, Sasuke estava com o rosto corado e virado para o lado.

-Ei Sasuke! Não precisa ficar com medo de mim

-Eu não tenho medo, tenho nojo de você!

-Você vai mudar de opinião

Naruto tirou sua camisa e sua calça, ficando só de cueca, e em seguida tirou as roupas de Sasuke, o deixando totalmente nu. Naruto subiu em cima dele e começou a beijá-lo, mas Sasuke mordeu sua língua.

-É melhor não me morder – Naruto falou em tom de ameaça

Naruto voltou a beijá-lo, mas Sasuke não abria a boca de jeito nenhum, então Naruto começou a beijar seu pescoço, dando chupões e mordidas, deixando o lugar vermelho, descendo para seu peito, e mordiscando um dos mamilos, Sasuke soltou um gemido abafado quando ondas elétricas percorreram seu corpo. Naruto descia cada vez mais, dando mordidas por todo tórax dele, e Sasuke não conseguia conter os sons que saiam de sua boca. Naruto voltou a beijá-lo, e dessa vez Sasuke deixou, e experimentou uma sensação incrível quando Naruto sugou sua língua.

Sasuke estava ofegante e corado, não iria fugir nem que quisesse, então Naruto o desamarrou e ele prontamente arrancou a cueca de Naruto e se pôs a beijar o corpo dele, parando em seu umbigo.

-Naruto isso é...

-Isso é prazer Sasuke

Sasuke abocanhou o sexo dele e começou a sugá-lo com vontade, fazendo Naruto sentar na mesa para se apoiar, ele o tomou por inteiro na boca, sentindo o pênis dele raspar em sua garganta, mas quando Naruto estava prestes a gozar ele afastou Sasuke e o deitou na mesa, lhe dando o mesmo tipo de tratamento e atenção, mas parando pouco antes do ápice.

Naruto trouxe Sasuke para seu colo e começou a penetrá-lo lentamente para que ele se acostumasse, Sasuke dava grunidos de dor, mas que logo se transformaram em gritos de prazer, em seguida Sasuke cavalgava no pênis de Naruto, que também não continha seus gemidos, depois de algum tempo gemendo juntos, Sasuke deixou seu sêmen banhar o tórax suado de Naruto, que depois de mais algumas estocadas derramou seu sêmen dentro de Sasuke. Naruto escorregou pela mesa, sentando-se com Sasuke no colo, se mantendo dentro dele, Sasuke descansava sua cabeça no peito dele.

-Isto foi incrível – Disse Sasuke

-Prazer é incrível – Respondeu Naruto

_**N/A:**_ Primeiro aviso: Essa fic sempre foi o sonho da Luz, então eu resolvi fazer, Sasuke _uke_, e até que saiu bem.

Segundo aviso: Essa fic é a primeira, mas não vai ter só Sasu/Naru (minha paixão) Naru/Sasu, vai ter muitos casais tradicionais e nada tradicionais, por isso: **Estou aberta a sugestões de casais**. Só não garanto que saia rápido, já que eu só posto de fim de semana, salvo raras exceções em que o Pc da escola não está pifado...

Terceiro aviso: Essa fic não vai ter fim até que os **leitores decidam**, por isso REVIEWS, ou eu posso achar que ficou uma bosta e encerrar só com algumas ones.

_**Nota da Beta: **_não fico bonitinha ?


	2. Vôo

_**Vôo**_

* * *

_**Disclaimer: **_Os personagens de Naruto não me pertencem, maaaaaaaaaas o Sasuke e o Itachi serão meeus, meeus, meeeus...Muamuamuamua..

**N/A:** Coletânea de oneshots yaoi. Contém Shounnen-ai, Lemon ou Shota-con, estejam avisados. Quem não se sente bem com esses tipos de gêneros, clicar no X ali em cima nunca matou ninguém!

# Shino & Kiba – Lemom

_**N/A²:**_ Fic feita para a HInaxChan, que pediu ShinoxKiba, espero que vocé goste!

* * *

-Mais uma maldita vez preso no aeroporto! – Exclamou Kiba com raiva

Faziam mais de três horas que estava sentado em cima de sua mala, em um aeroporto abarrotado de gente, e tudo isso graças ao caos aéreo.

-Aleluia! – Exclamou Kiba ao finalmente entrar no avião cheio

Ele se sentou em sua poltrona e puxou um fone-de-ouvido de dentro do bolso, estava tão entretido que nem percebeu quando outro jovem ficou em pé ao seu lado.

-Essa poltrona é minha – Disse o rapaz de jaqueta e óculos escuros

Kiba não escutou, na verdade, estava quase dormindo.

-Eu falei com você! – Disse ao cutuca-lo

Kiba olhou para a pessoa e retirou os fones

-Como disse?

-Eu disse que a poltrona é minha

Kiba o encarou por mais alguns segundos e se levantou

-O bilhete diz o contrário

Os dois compararam seus bilhetes, eram iguais

-AEROMOÇA! – Berrou Kiba

A aeromoça veio junto com um velhinho, que para desespero de Kiba também tinha um bilhete igual.

-Pode sentar senhor – Disse Kiba para o senhor e se virou para aeromoça – Agora resolva nosso problema – Rosnou ele

-Me desculpem senhores, mas terão que se acomodar no compartimento de carga.

Kiba ia começar a protestar quando o outro o pegou pelo braço e o arrastou até o compartimento de cargas, onde foram trancados pela moça.

-Porque você fez isso?? – Exclamou Kiba ao prensar o estranho na parede

-Você fala demais, seriamos expulsos...

Nesse momento o avião decolou, e eles se desequilibraram, Kiba caiu por cima de algumas bagagens, e trouxe o outro junto consigo, que caiu sobre seu corpo, colando seus lábios aos dele.

Se encararam por alguns segundo e se beijaram loucamente, ficando ofegantes. Kiba abriu o casaco e retirou os óculos do outro

-Seu nome?

-Shino

Shino tirou bruscamente a roupa do outro e distribuiu mordidas e lambidas por todo corpo dele, e abocanhou seu sexo, sugando rapidamente e levando Kiba ao ápice em poucos minutos. Shino retirou o resto de suas roupas e começou a preparar o outro para recebe-lo; Kiba estava bastante incomodado com a invasão, e quando Shino o penetrou ele não conseguiu conter um grito agonizante.

-Relaxe e não vai sentir dor – Aconselhou Shino

Kiba não conseguia relaxar, então Shino parou de se mexer e começou a massagear o membro do outro rapidamente, fazendo o soltar gemidos roucos, aos poucos Kiba relaxou, e Shino voltou a se impelir para dentro dele, depois de entrar totalmente ele parou um poço para que Kiba se acostumasse, mas não foi preciso muito tempo, logo Kiba estava movendo seus quadris na direção de Shino; ele saiu de dentro dele e investiu com toda força para dentro, fazendo Kiba urrar de prazer e mordiscar sua orelha.

Shino se arrepiou com a caricia, e intensificou seus movimentos dentro dele e os que fazia em seu membro, fazendo Kiba se sentir nas nuvens a cada estocada mais forte que recebia.

Kiba estava em seu limite, e logo derramou seu sêmem nas mãos do outro; Shino se movimentou mais algumas vezes e então também derramou seu sêmem no interior de Kiba.

-Isso foi loucura – Disse Shino ofegante

-Eu amo aventuras – Respondeu Kiba ao se deitar sobre o peito do outro

Ooo000ooOOoo000ooOOoo000ooOoo000ooOOoo000ooOoo000ooOOoo000ooO

_O vôo 246 acaba de aterrissar_ – Anunciava a aeromoça

Eles desceram do avião e se encararam no saguão do aeroporto

-Sabe, eu pego esse vôo toda semana – Disse Shino ao sair andando

* * *

_**N/A:**_ Noss... eu viciei nesse casal, perdi as contas de quantas fics eu já li com eles...que cute os dois juntinhos...

Essa fic foi uma comedia pra escrever, porque eu tava escrevendo na aula (q novidade...) e eu parava a dona toda hora pra pergunta o que que era aquela crise dos aviões, como que era isso...como que era aquilo...tudo mundo achando que eu tava doida de fica perguntando essas coisas nada a ver...mas faz parte... ;)

_**Respondendo reviews:**_

**_HInaxChan:_** abraça Você gostou do meu Sasuke!! Olha...o seu pedido me deu uma dor de cabeça...massssss ShinoxKiba!! Saiu!! Aleluia! ahuahuha, até que eu gostei desse lemom...

_**Kuchiki:**_ Nyahhhh! o seu preferido eh Sasuke!! eu tambem amoooo de paixão! E...sugira algum casal!! olhinhos brilhando e mais pra frente havera + Sasuke

_**Nandinhabaka-chan:**_ Amou?? Correndo em circulos feito uma doida Que bommm!! Ita/Naru...?? Dexa eu pensar...

Beta Juh entrando no quarto e ficando atras da cadeira Ei, vc ja nao fez essa maldita fic?

Maga: Juhhhhh!! eu fiz?? pensativa

Juh: Claro que fez, vc nao lembra?? Vc ficou toda feliz flando em fazer um Ita/Naru e ficou o dia TODO vegetando em cima da fic...

Maga: hum...+ aquela era a sua fic sorrisinho amarelo

Juh: Ahh, entao vc me irritou a toa querendo achar um começo pra fic e nem escreveu e nem vai escrever?? olhos em chamas

Maga: Calma July-chan...eu posso explicar... diz ao mexer na zorra que eh o seu fichario

Juh: minha fic eh?

Maga: Nao...um Ita/Naru

Bom, e depois desse dia as orelhas da Maga nunca mais foram as mesmas...

Voltando ao assunto...EU FIZZZZ Uma ITA/NARUUUUU Pulando

Mas...devido a problemas tecnicos entendidos cmo uma avalache de trabalhos em PPS eu soh vou postar ela semana que vem...ou se eu tomar coragem pra digitar...

* * *

_**Façam uma ficwriter feliz!! Deixem reviews!**_


	3. Favor

_**Favor**_

* * *

_**Disclaimer: **_Os personagens de Naruto não me pertencem, maaaaaaaaaas o Sasuke e o Itachi serão meeus, meeus, meeeus....Muamuamuamua..

**N/A:** Coletânea de oneshots yaoi. Contém Shounnen-ai, Lemon ou Shota-con, estejam avisados. Quem não se sente bem com esses tipos de gêneros, clicar no X ali em cima nunca matou ninguém!

# Orochimaru & Naruto – Lemom

* * *

_"Eu gosto tanto de você, sem você a vida perde a graça"_

Naruto não conseguia entender o motivo de Sasuke ter ido embora, já tinha ido procurar por ele, mas a Sakura estava junto, então não deu certo; tudo culpa daquela "moça" de cabelo rosa, Sasuke deve ter sentido o cheiro dela e não se manifestou, ele tinha certeza. Se fosse só o loiro, ele com certeza iria vir ao seu encontro.

Pronto! Tinha tomado uma decisão; iria atrás de Sasuke e só retornaria a vila com ele nas costas. Reuniu tudo que precisaria e muitos chocolates, pois eles lembravam Sasuke, e o davam força.

Naruto percorreu tudo, viajou por outras vilas, até que encontrou uma casa com um sótão, longe de Konoha; e entrou.

-Naruto?

-Sasuke?!

-Não... Orochimaru mesmo

-Orochimaru? – Naruto arregalou os olhos – Seu...

-Calma Naruto-kun... Você está procurando pelo Sasuke-kun?

-Há...Hai! Onde ele está?

-Booom... eu tenho o controle sobre ele, se você quiser...

-Claro que eu quero

-Mas antes...

-O que?

-Faça-me alguns favorzinhos...

-Limpar a casa? Plantar arvores? Cuidar das suas cobras?

-Não...mais ou menos isso – Respondeu com um sorriso sádico

-O que então?

-Coisas que um garotinho como você não conhece ainda

-Que coisas? – Perguntou inocentemente

_"Vou entender essa loucura de querer, estar sempre com você! Por você, faço tudo... Sasuke!"_

-Você faria TUDO pelo seu amigo?

-Tudo e MAIS um pouco

-Então venha aqui!

Orochimaru esperou que ele se aproximasse e o agarrou, Naruto gritou, mas Orochimaru tampou sua boca com uma mão, e com a outra se desfez das roupas dele, deixando-o nu, ele estimulou o sexo de Naruto até que ele se aliviasse.

-O que você está fazendo? – Naruto perguntou envergonhado

-Cobrando o favor...

Ele invadiu Naruto com os dedos, fazendo-o gritar de dor e logo depois inseriu seu membro, o estocando fortemente, e fazendo Naruto se apoiar em algumas caixas. Naruto derramava algumas lágrimas, mas não gritava mais, se teria que suportar isso para ter Sasuke de volta ele agüentaria quantas vezes fosse necessário.

Orochimaru não demorou muito para se aliviar, e saiu de dentro de Naruto.

-Você se portou bem Naruto-kun...

Ele virou Naruto de frente e viu as lágrimas em seus olhos.

-Não precisa chorar Naruto-kun

Ele abaixou a cabeça de Naruto e o fez abocanhar eu membro.

-Isso Naruto-kun...E não ouse me morder – Mandou ao sentir o outro se contrair

Naruto o sugava com nojo, e quase se asfixiou quando Orochimaru forçou sua cabeça contra seu corpo, fazendo-o tomar seu membro inteiro na boca; Orochimaru derramou seu sêmem na boca de Naruto, e o fez engolir tudo, olhando a cena extasiado.

-Isso mesmo Naruto-kun, é assim que gosto

Naruto estava jogado em cima de algumas caixas, chorando silenciosamente.

-Venha comigo Naruto-kun

Naruto o seguiu enquanto colocava suas roupas, Orochimaru o levou para fora da casa, e lhe mostrou Sasuke, que estava dentro de um tanque, recebendo chakra de dois shinobis.

Orochimaru o deixou parado ali e se distanciou um pouco, usando uma espécie de comunicador.

-Sasuke-chan, saia daí, vamos brincar um pouquinho, coloque uma venda – Mandou ele

-Sim Orochimaru-sama – Respondeu Sasuke

Sasuke saiu do tanque e foi vendado por um dos shinobis, que o levou até Orochimaru.

-Sasuke-chan, depois eu te ensinarei um jutsu novo...

-Sim...

Orochimaru o abraçou por trás e mordeu sua orelha, arrancando um gemido rouco de Sasuke. Naruto olhava sem compreender.

-Desculpe Naruto-kun, mas Sasuke-chan é mais experiente e corresponde as minhas expectativas – Disse depois de cobrir os ouvidos do outro – Portanto..quero que vá embora..

Naruto foi arrastado pelo outro shinobi, e ao se virar uma última vez para ver Sasuke viu o moreno se entregando as garras de Orochimaru...

* * *

N/A: Essa foi a fic que eu mais odiei escrever em toda minha vida... puta dó do Naruto...e eu gosto tanto dele!!!

Orochimaru é uma cobra mesmo...

Mas como eu termino tudo que eu começo mesmo que eu não goste... lá foi a fic...

Comentarios explicativos e reviews no prox. capitulo...


	4. Jinchuuriki da Kyuubi

_**Jinchuuriki da **__**Kyuubi**_

* * *

_**Disclaimer: **_Os personagens de Naruto não me pertencem, maaaaaaaaaas o Sasuke e o Itachi serão meeus, meeus, meeeus...Muamuamuamua..

**N/A:** Coletânea de oneshots yaoi. Contém Shounnen-ai, Lemon ou Shota-con, estejam avisados. Quem não se sente bem com esses tipos de gêneros, clicar no X ali em cima nunca matou ninguém!

# Itachi & Naruto – Lemom

_**N/A²:**_ Fic feita para a Nandinhabaka-chan, que pediu uma ItachixNaruto, que eu demorei pacas pra conseguir digitar e postar : ), espero que você goste!

* * *

-NÃO! – Gritou Sasuke antes que Itachi sumisse em uma nuvem de fumaça

Itachi corria como se fizesse parte de um tempestade, parecia que o vento o estava levando; e quando parou em frente aquela casa abandonada parecia que ela cairia devido a força da ventania que Itachi havia causado com sua passagem.

-Isso meu pequeno brinquedo, continue a dormir – Murmurou ele

Itachi havia invadido Konoha para seqüestrar o Jinchuuriki da Kyuubi, mas quando se viu frente a frente com o garoto sentiu um enorme desejo de o possuir.

Ele subiu os degrais carcomidos pelo tempo e depositou Naruto sobre alguns lençois que estavam jogados pelo chão.

-Agora corde – Mandou ao cutuca-lo

Naruto se espreguiçou e coçou os olhos cansado

-Onde é que eu estou? O que aconteceu? Cade o Ero-sannin? E o Sasuke teme?

-Fique calmo, está muito longe deles

Itachi fez diversos selos com a mão e Naruto sentiu seus braços se prenderem ao lado do corpo.

-Quem é você?

-Sou Itachi, Uchiha Itachi

-Voce é o irmão do Sasuke! Me solta!!!!

-Não... somente após me divertir

Ele retirou seu sobretudo da Akatsuki e o resto de suas roupas, e depois deu a mesma atenção as roupas de Naruto

O loiro estava estático, não conseguia soltar nenhum tipo de som

-Isso mesmo, fique quietinho Naru-chan, e não se atreva a me irritar

Itachi se deitou sobre o corpo do menor e beijou seu pescoço, chupando a pele macia e a deixando vermelha. Naruto deixou um suspiro baixo escapar de seus labios, o que provocou um soriso sadico em Itachi.

O moreno desceu sua boca até o peito dele e mordeu seus mamilos, fazendo o menor soltar um grito rouco, Itachi seguiu mordendo todo seu corpo, fazendo o loiro gemer a cada pedaço de seu corpo por onde Itachi passava. O pênis de Naruto já dava sinais de vida, mas Itachi queria muito mais dele; ele abocanhou aquele pedaço de carne e o sugou avidamente, passando a lingua por toda sua extensão; Naruto se contorcia, Itachi ja havia canceado seu jutsu, e o loirinho estava livre para se soltar e fugir, mas ele não faria isso, estava louco para receber mais prazer.

Itachi estimulou um pouco seu membro e então virou Naruto de costas, o colocando de quatro, Naruto gemeu e gritou quando Itachi se impeliu para dentro dele, Naruto gritava de dor com lagrimas nos olhos.

-Shhh... relaxe e não vai sentir dor

Naruto se deixou relaxar, e logo depois começou a sentir um imenso prazer cada vez que Itachi se impelia para dentro dele, o balançando sobre os lençois.

-Ahhhhhh mais rapido!!!!!!!! Mais rapido!!!!!!!!

Itachi deixou que seu sêmen inundasse o enterior do loiro, e deixou seu corpo cair por cima do dele, sentindo a respiração do loiro.

-Acho que não vou mais te entregar para o lider... – Disse Itachi com um sorriso sacana

* * *

_**N/A**_: Ok, Ok, a autora vai tentar tomar vergonha na cara e demorar menos pra postar, mas eu tinha exatamente 400 exercicios de quimica e fisica pra fazer...sabem como eh que eh....a coitada aqui e numeros nao se misturam muito bem.... MASSS eu finalmente consegui postar, e duas pra compensar o atraso...se tudo der certo ( o que nao eh tao provavel) amanha postarei mais uma...

_**Reviews:**_

_**Uchiha JL:**_

Oiiee, ainda bem que voce achou a idéia boa...eee Sasu/Kiba...ja ta feita, soh preciso digita-la... mas que sufoco fazer essa..nao me vinham idéias, masss no fim....

_**Hinaxchan: **_

Oiiee, que bom que você gostou!!! (feliz da vida) E no final eu acabei gostando de KibaxShino..

_**Façam uma ficwriter feliz!! Deixem reviews!**_


	5. Frio

_**Frio**_

_

* * *

  
_

_**Disclaimer: **_Os personagens de Naruto não me pertencem, maaaaaaaaaas o Sasuke e o Itachi serão meeus, meeus, meeeus....Muamuamuamua...

* * *

**N/A:** Coletânea de oneshots yaoi. Contém Shounnen-ai, Lemon ou Shota-con, estejam avisados. Quem não se sente bem com esses tipos de gêneros, clicar no X ali em cima nunca matou ninguém!

# Sasuke & Kiba – Lemom

Fanfict dedicada especialmente a ; que sugeriu esse casal e acabou tendo que esperar muitooooo; espero que você goste :)

* * *

-Pela última vez Inuzuka, pare de se chacoalhar!

Kiba apenas o olhou selvagelmente, e continuou a retirar a água de seu corpo.

-Droga Uchiha, jogue essa água para outro lado!

Sasuke estava retirando a água de seus cabelos e a jogando diretamente no Inuzuka.

-Saia da frente Inuzuka.

-Pra que lado? Parado no meio da chuva ou me fundindo com essa rocha?

-A seu critério...

-Uchiha bastardo – Rosnou entre dentes

-Não me passe pulgas Inuzuka.

Os dois se encararam e depois se puseram a arrumar suas coisas e por para secar o que havia molhado.

Estavam em missão, tinham que proteger um senhor feudal até que ele recebesse um pergaminho; haviam terminado tudo perfeitamente, e quando estavam voltando foram apanhados por um temporal, por sorte acharam uma cavidade na rocha que estava sendo encoberta por algumas árvores.

-Tem fósforos Uchiha?

-Fósforos?? Você é um shinobi ou não? Katon Goukakyuu no Jutsu!

Ele acende uma pequena fogueira e eles retiram suas roupas para que pudessem secar. Deitam-se de costas um para o outro, mas o espaço era tão pequeno que suas peles se roçavam.

No meio da noite Sasuke acordou bruscamente, Kiba estava quase totalmente em cima dele, e tremia de frio.

-Você perdeu a noção do perigo? – Sasuke perguntou friamente

-Está muito frio – Disse Kiba batendo os dentes.

Sasuke o empurrou bruscamente, fazendo o ficar sentado e choramingar pelo contato com o chão frio.

-Porra Uchiha! Está congelando!

Ele cruzou os braços e fez aquela cara típica de cachorro-sem-dono. No momento seguinte Kiba se viu sendo abraçado pelo Uchiha.

-O que foi? – Perguntou ao ver a cara dele – Ainda está com frio?

-Só um pouco...

Sasuke o apertou mais contra seus braços e beijou seus lábios, fazendo Kiba empurra-lo.

-Ficou louco Uchiha? – Perguntou assustado

-Não Inuzuka, só quero me livrar do frio.

Ele voltou a beijar Kiba, invadindo bruscamente sua boca, suas mãos correndo pelo corpo definido e rígido do outro; Kiba soltou um rosnado baixo quando Sasuke fechou seus dedos em suas coxas e arranhou a parte interna delas.

Kiba mordeu o pescoço dele bruscamente, arrancando um filete de sangue que escorreu até o peito do Uchiha, e que ele lambeu com uma expressão de satisfação insana.

Sasuke desceu suas mãos até o membro de Kiba, mas o jovem afastou suas mãos e abocanhou o sexo de Sasuke, fazendo-o soltar um gemido profundo enquanto o Inuzuka dava leves mordidas e o sugava avidamente. Quando sentiu que Sasuke estava próximo ao orgasmo ele abandonou o membro e se pôs a beijar a boca avermelhada e convidativa do Uchiha, se acomodando sobre o colo dele e descendo lentamente, encaixando seu corpo sobre o membro dele.

-Isso vai doer...

-Adoro a dor

Ele soltou o corpo, deixando que o membro de Sasuke o preenchesse, rasgando-o por dentro e o fazendo uivar. Ele ficou parado por um tempo, mas logo depois começou a se movimentar violentamente sobre o colo do Uchiha, que lhe masturbava no mesmo ritmo frenético. Estavam sentindo tanto prazer que nem percebiam quando se arranhavam e mordiam facilmente, chegando a arrancar sangue um do outro, mas sentindo somente o prazer.

Quando Kiba chegou ao seu limite soltou um uivo alucinante e cravou suas presas no ombro de Sasuke.

Sasuke ainda se moveu mais algumas vezes antes de soltar um gemido necessitado e se deitar com o peso que o outro fazia sobre si, ambos completamente exaustos, machucados e suados.

-Ainda está com frio? – Sasuke perguntou com os olhos cerrados

-Um pouco... – Respondeu Kiba com um sorriso safado.

* * *

_**N/A:**_ Eu sinto muito, muitíssimo mesmo por ter atrasado tanto essa fic. Mas por motivos de força maior eu estava meio que impedida de continua-la

-Isso quer dizer que você começou dois projetos gigantes e voltou a ler todas as fanficts gigantes que viu pela frente não é? – Alfinetou meu lado obscuro

-Clarooooooo que não! Eu só comecei a assistir Bleach, dai eu não conseguia mais parar... – Comentei feliz

-E escrever dois projetos gigantes...

-Sabia que você é muito irritante Dark?

-Claro, eu sou você!

Bom, mas deixando isso de lado... prometo que agora, que FINALMENTE minhas ferias vão começar (aleleuia irmao!!!!!!) eu vou atualizar periodicamente, e Pornografics se enquadra no mesmo esquema...

* * *

Reviews:

**:** Tipo... gomemmmmmmmmmmmm eu sei que eu embacei pra caramba..mas foi por motivo de força maior mesmo... mas ta ai a fic..espero mesmo que voce goste... e obrigada por favoritar!

**Hinaxchan**: Que booooom que vc gostou!!!! *-* Eu acabei me apaixonando por esse casal..eles sao tao..tao... *morre*

**Nadinhabaka-chan:** Eu Fiz!!!!!!!! hauhau qbom!! q bom msm q vc gostou!!!!! *_* fiquei taooo feliz... eu achei que tinha ficado muito estranha...mas se vc gostou ...hauhauh

**Saito:** Eu sou a primeira que voce encontra??? ue bom... auhuahua tipo, eu adoro "fazer a historia" mas nao resisto a escrever um PWP... hauhauhauah que bom que voce gostou! pode deixar que agora estou a todo vapor ...kkkk


End file.
